Is this a dream?
by Vspell
Summary: Amber is an orphan, moving from foster home to foster home, until one night, after finishing a book, she finds herself inside the universe where that book is taking place. Amber finds herself inside the first Twilight book.


**I do not own Twilight, because if I did I can honestly say I would not post this. I would probably enjoy my life in comfort… while currently I am doing anything but that… anyway on with the story.**

Amber sighed as she put her book down after finishing it. She had recently gotten the fourth book in her favorite series, Breaking Dawn. The book was amazing; don't get her wrong, it's just that sometimes she wished Bella had chosen Jacob. She loved Edward, but would he even have noticed her without her scent and mind shield?

She looked over at her clock, noting with a groan that it was well past midnight. As much as she wanted to be a part of the Twilight world, she knew it was just a silly wish; the only way she would come close to it would be if she was an extra in one of the movies.

Amber liked to loose herself in books because she could escape reality, if only for a little while. Her parents had died when she was very young, so she had been passed to one foster family after another the only constant thing in her life was here books. Well, she wasn't exactly torn up about her parents still; honestly she didn't really remember them that much.

The last thing she could remember before she fell asleep was the soft glow coming from her book shelf. If she had been more awake, which seemed a bit strange as she was wide awake a little bit ago, she would have noticed it was from the cover of Twilight, in particular the apple.

When she opened her eyes she let out a confused gasp. This was not her room, the walls were mostly white, a shelf here and there, and by the window sat an empty desk. The floor was a tan color, with a few boxes stacked in the corner. Slowly sitting up she walked to the window. Outside were two vehicles, a police cruiser, and an old red truck.

"Hey amber, you up yet? You need to get ready for your first day of school, and then come downstairs; I need to talk to you and Bella."

As the voice had been talking she had almost fainted. This was either a dream or she had gone insane. There was no way she could be in the Twilight universe. Shaking her head she decided to just go with it and moved to the closet to get ready.

On her way downstairs she noticed the house was set up like it was in the movie, but with an addition of her room. She paused in the doorway to the kitchen; Bella and Charlie were both at the table. Charlie had a cup of coffee in his hands and Bella was munching slowly on a pop tart.

"Hey Amber, you getting anything this morning?" Bella asked, looking up from her breakfast.

"Oh, no I'm good." She sat in the spare chair, waiting for them to finish up. Once their dishes were set aside to dry Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well girls, as different as you are I want you to remember that you will always be my little twins, because as much as you want everyone to forget it you are twins, no you don't look alike but you have always shared everything. You shared birthdays, toys, friends; and even your books."

Her brows were furrowed, okay so she was Bella's twin? Wait, why would he even mention it? Isn't he supposed to be all silent and gruff and no good with emotions? "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but is there a reason you're mentioning any of this?"

Bella shot her a look while Charlie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, just that I fully expect you two to share the truck equally, okay girls?"

Bella murmured a "Yes Charlie" while Amber nodded her head and grabbed her backpack. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a short sleeved black shirt and sandals; she made her way to the passenger side of the truck, stubbing her toe against a rock on the way, grumbling something about how clumsiness must be contagious. When Bella got into the driver's side of the truck she sighed. "Amber, why do you always stop Charlie when he starts opening up?"

"I didn't stop him, I was asking why he was mentioning that we were twins, and I don't think we are likely to forget." She left out that she was, in fact, clueless about their relationship before his comment. She sighed as Bella turned to face forward and back out of the drive. So she managed to embarrass Charlie and piss off Bella all at the same time, great, now all she needed to do was work on her evil laugh.

**Please Review, It helps the creative process.. or something like that XD**


End file.
